


Le calice

by Gypse



Category: De Cape et de Crocs
Genre: Ficlet, Kink Meme, M/M, Religious Theme, i should be ashamed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'habit ne fait pas le moine, dit-on, mais il y contribue. <br/>Où comment Armand de Maupertuis et Don Lope s'introduisent dans une église pour y dérober des bures, et  où bien sûr, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le calice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soleil ambrien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soleil+ambrien).



> Prétexte pour réunir les deux compères, cette fic n'a pas d'autres buts et finit un peu abruptement.

Tout est si précieux ici, qu'on recule, de crainte de le briser. 

Ce sont les mots d'Armand, qui résonnent dans le silence de la chapelle. Don Lope se retourne vers lui, ses yeux luisant à la lumière faible des bougies.   
La chapelle prend place au fond du chœur de la cathédrale. Elle semble petite en comparaison du reste du monument, de cette vaste nef à trois vaisseaux, menant au transept, qui lui aussi est de dimensions imposantes. Plusieurs rangées de chaises en bois, bien ordonnées, occupent la nef, plongée dans l'obscurité. 

En effet, comment la lumière de la lune, ronde comme une bille dans le ciel, et surtout rousse, semblable au poil d'Armand, pourrait-elle franchir et éclairer la pièce à travers les épais vitraux colorés? 

-Rien de plus calme qu'une cathédrale par une nuit d'été, poursuit son compagnon. Sa voix parait trahir une certaine anxiété, ou peut-être est-ce le vin qu'ils ont bu tout à l'heure. Don Lope aimerait qu'il se taise, mais n'ose parler, dans ces lieux sacrés.   
Il a le sentiment que sa voix briserait aussi bien que le fracas d'une épée la quiétude de ces lieux. 

\- Ah, enfin la voilà, la porte que nous cherchions. Armand s'approche à pas de loup -ironie du sort, c'est le brun, l'hidalgo qui refuse d'approcher, de souiller cet espace sacré- et il l'ouvre, dévoilant une petite pièce ne contenant que bien peu de mobilier. Assez vite il trouve ce qu'il cherche, heureusement. 

La tête du renard ressort d'une armoire, et s'orne d'un sourire de triomphe. 

"Voici, mon ami, ce qui j'espère détrompera le proverbe", souligne Armand.

Les deux bures de moines aux couleurs sombrent semblent jaillir dans ses mains fines. 

"Le tissu a l'air rugueux, mais je pense que nous nous y ferons", dit-il en détaillant les tenues. Peut-être est-il juste inquiet. Ses yeux troublés glissent du sol, jusqu'à l'autel qu'il a dû contourner pour se rendre dans la sacristie. Ils enfilent tout deux les tenues sans dire un mot. 

Maupertuis fait un pas en direction du loup, hésitant. Ses gestes, d'ordinaires si fluides, paraissent à présent figé, tout comme l'air de la pièce, cet air frais, froid presque, mêlé à l'humidité provenant de la pierre. Pourquoi s'approche-t-il ainsi du loup, qui recule tel un agneau apeuré ? 

\- Don Lope...Je... commence-t-il, alors que le loup heurte violemment l'autel, les pans de la bure ondulant autour de lui.  
L'autre lève alors des yeux brillants vers lui, l'attire à lui....et lui vole un baiser.

Le calice doré à l'or fin oscille sur l'autel, avant de rouler, renversant son contenu d'un carmin profond tandis que leurs lèvres se joignent comme deux mains en prière.  
Armand ouvre alors de grands yeux, des prunelles immenses sur celui qui lui fait face, le dominant de sa taille. Don Lope ne l'a pas rejeté. Ses bras puissant l'entourent désormais.

\- Plus un mot à présent, murmure le loup, avant de raffermir sa prise sur la taille de son compagnon, et de l'embrasser de nouveau.


End file.
